


Conflicting Loyalities

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnian’s inability to say no will be his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Loyalities

Any time Finnian had to be with his family, especially his father, he became a nervous wreck. He tugged at the tie around his neck in an attempt to loosen it as much as possible. It was as if the damn thing wanted to choke him, but that was just Finnian’s uncontrollable anxiety.

The anxiety was the reason he avoided seeing his parents, save for the forced Sunday dinners his mother insisted he still attend. Finnian’s mother was an expert at guilt tripping him into doing things she wanted, but that influence ended where his father was involved.

As soon as Finnian had turned eighteen, he’d moved out of the house. His father’s involvement with the Han crime syndicate was more than Finnian could deal with, and it was safer out of that house. Another reason, besides Finnian’s leaving, that they didn’t get along was Finnian’s decision to work in law enforcement.

When he’d gotten promoted to detective, Finnian had been so happy. The first thing anyone would want to do was call their family, but he’d been denied that because his father thought him a traitor. Even Finnian’s mother wasn’t ever any help.

All he could do was continue on and distance himself from his family. That seemed to work until a surprise phone call from his father begged him to come home. It was an emergency, or so he claimed.

Finnian tried to resist, but then his mother got on the phone and started crying. He cursed his mom’s guilt-tripping while shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Why did Finnian always give in to his mother? It was almost as if she possessed the gift of mind control, but no one in their immediate family possessed any powers.

This was to be expected, since his father worked for the Han family. They always hired lackeys, for lack of a better term, who didn’t have any powers. It was easier to ensure their loyalty and control them that way.

“Dad, will you tell me why you practically begged me to come over?” Finnian asked. He tried not to show how uncomfortable he was, but it was difficult when dealing with his family. “I have work tomorrow morning.”

He clutched his face in his hands and began to cry. “I’m sorry, Finnian. I am truly sorry, but I need your help.”

In his nearly-thirty years on this planet, Finnian had never once seen his father cry. It was unprecedented. He wanted to run to his car and drive home, but he forced himself to stay.

“What’s going on, Dad? What happened?”

“I know you always told me it was a mistake to work for the Han family, but you have to understand I did what I had to do in order to provide for you and your mother, Finnian. I’m not ashamed of that,” his father explained.

Finnian wanted to argue that there were so many other things he could have done besides work for a well-known and dangerous crime family, but he kept his mouth shut. “Dad, that doesn’t explain why you need my help so badly.”

“I screwed up one of Haneul’s weekly deliveries, and, if I don’t get the money to him by Monday, he’s going to come after us.”

“What?” Finnian gaped. “Dad, I don’t have that kind of money. I--”

“He gave me an alternative,” his father interrupted. The look on his face made Finnian’s blood run ice cold. Why did he have a feeling he wasn’t going to like what his father had to say?

Finnian looked into his father’s tear stained eyes and frowned. “What kind of alternative?”

“He’ll waive the debt for the period of a year and a half if you agree to be Hyun Bae’s.”

“Agree to be what, exactly?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you, Finnian?” his father rasped, more tears spilling down his cheeks. “You have the option of saying no, but our lives will be in jeopardy if you don’t agree to the conditions.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Finnian snapped. “How can you ask me to be someone’s slave?”

“If you don’t do this Finnian, Haneul will kill us,” he whispered. “I don’t want my only son to be put in this position, but I don’t see any other option.”

Finnian clutched the fabric of his pants tightly in his hands. He was shaking with anger, and tried to hold back the tears from falling. How could his parents do this to him? How could Bae, his supposed childhood friend, betray him? “Why would Bae do this?”

“Don’t blame Hyun Bae, Finnian. Haneul was going to to give you to his brother, and the way he talked about you--” His father shook his head. “He told his father that he wanted you, Finnian, in order to save you from that.”

The thought of his childhood friend asking something like that disturbed Finnian. They had been so close until he left home, and then the friendship just fell apart. Still, Finnian cherished those memories, but now, they would be tainted.

“I don’t care what made Bae do it, Dad. I don’t want to be anyone’s slave!”

He heard the sound of his mother’s sobs from the kitchen. Instantly, Finnian’s stomach was tied into knots. That pushed him over the edge.

“What do I have to do?” Finnian whispered, the tears welling up in his own eyes. They were threatening to spill down his cheeks, and it was difficult to hold them back.

“Th-there will be a contract to sign,” his father whispered. “You will reside with Hyun Bae for the period of eighteen months, and, in that time, you will belong to him completely.”

Finnian closed his eyes. “When do I sign the contract?”

“I-I have it with me, Finnian. We only have until Monday to get this done, so you have to sign it now.”

The words washed over him and made him feel sick to his stomach. Finnian both wanted and needed more time, but he wasn’t going to get that at all.

“And after?”

“I will contact Haneul. It’s up to him then.”

Finnian swallowed. “Give me the contract, Dad.” He read it word for word before finally signing it. There was no point in going over the contract because Finnian was going to sign it, no matter how sick he felt.

What kind of son would he be if he condemned his parents to death? He’d certainly be better than those who would condemn him to eighteen months of servitude.

“There,” Finnian said. “As soon as I leave here, I don’t want to see or speak to you ever again. We are done, Dad.”

“Finnian!” his mother cried as she emerged from kitchen. “How can you say that?!”

“How can you sell your own son?” Finnian countered. When there was no response from either of his parents, he laughed. “That’s why.”

They remained silent.  
~*~

 

Finnian stood outside, waiting for the car to pull up. He knew Bae, or someone from the Han family, was on their way to pick him up. The contract sat on his lap, heavier than it should have been.

When a car pulled up, Finnian felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to run to his car and keep driving. That way, he could pretend he wasn’t about to sell his life away.

"Finnian?"

The voice belonged to Bae, and it brought a feeling of nostalgia, as well as fear. Finnian reluctantly looked up, which only made things worse.

Bae was standing there wearing loose-fitting jeans and a shirt that left most of his arms bare. It was difficult not to stare at how attractive his childhood friend was. After their eyes locked, Finnian averted his gaze.

“Your hair is still long. Did your mother stop nagging you to get it cut?” Finnian asked. 

His black hair had to be longer than his shoulders now, but the messy ponytail made it difficult to judge the length. Still, Finnian knew it was longer. He was staring too hard not to notice.

“Oh, she never stops trying to give me compulsions to cut it, but, luckily for me, I’m resistant to the majority of them.”

From what Finnian could recall of Bae’s mother, that sounded like something she would do. The entire family was magical. It was how they had retained so much control over the years.

Finnian managed an awkward laugh. “She hasn’t changed at all.”

“Neither have you,” Bae muttered as he approached Finnian. “You still have the same beautiful eyes.”

He flinched and quickly looked away. Why did everyone always seem so fixated on his heterochromia? So what if he had one blue eye and one hazel one? It wasn’t a big deal, but, from the way Bae was looking at him, it was clear it was to him. At least he didn’t seem fixated on his hair. When they’d been children, Bae had loved to ruffle the strawberry blond curls.

“Do you have the, ah, contract?” Bae asked with an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
Finnian wordlessly held it up. He refused to meet Bae’s eyes when he took it and looked it over to make sure all the signatures were in place.

“You do understand the points of this contract, don’t you, Finny?”

The nickname made Finnian flinch again, but more visibly this time. “Don’t call me that.”

“I can call you anything I want, Finnian. I’m your master for the next eighteen months, remember?” Bae asked.

“I-I--”

“You don’t understand it, do you?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Of course I understand it! I’m not an idiot, Bae. If I didn’t understand it, then I would have never signed it.”

“Then the second we step inside my home, you are to address me properly.”

“What happened to you?” Finnian whispered.

“It’s called growing up, Finny.”

“If you’ve grown up so much, why are you still calling me by my childhood nickname?” he countered.

Bae didn’t say anything and just nodded towards his car. “Get in, Finnian. It’s late, and I’d like to get some sleep before we start in the morning.”

“What about my car? I have to go to work in the morning—“

“Someone will bring it to my house and it will be there in the morning. I promise, Finny.”

He wanted to argue not to call him Finny, but decided not to say anything. Instead, he stood and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. It wasn’t a long wait until Bae climbed in as well.

“Bae, what about my clothes, my apartment, and everything I own?” Finnian realized he hadn’t thought this through completely. He had a life, but weren’t his parents' actual lives more important than that?

They certainly thought his freedom was.

“I will provide you with everything for the next eighteen months, but don’t worry about your apartment. My family will take care of everything.”

The ride to Bae’s home was a quiet one. He had so many things he wanted to say, but either his fear or his anxiety was holding him back. It didn’t matter much which one it was.

“This is where you live?” Finnian asked nervously.

He had pulled into a driveway, so this was no doubt his home, but Finnian wanted to stall as much as he could. The second he stepped out of this car, his life was over.

“Yes. Is it to your liking?” Bae asked, a smile on his face.

The smile made Finnian sick. “It’s fine, Bae.”

“Master,” Bae corrected.

“W-what?”

“You are to address me as Master when we are here at home, understand?”

Finnian felt the bile rise to his throat. He couldn’t do this for the next eighteen months. What had he been thinking?

“Master?” Finnian muttered. “I can’t do this, Bae.”

He sighed. “You read and signed the contract, Finnian, but I’ll give you one last chance to back out. Do you want me to tear up this contract and let you go home?”

“My family?” Finnan asked quietly.

“You know my father. Once his mind is set, he won’t change it. Who would respect him if he did that?”

That was it, then.

He was going to do this.

“No, don’t tear it up. Please… Master.”

Bae smiled and reached over to smooth back some of Finnian’s hair that had fallen into his eyes. “You’re smart, Finny.”

Why did Bae constantly call him that hated childhood nickname? As children, it had been to tease Finnian, and it had been barely tolerable then. Now, it was just plain irritating, but he couldn’t say anything about it.

The contract explicitly said no disrespect to his master.

“Let’s go inside.”

Finnian nodded and wordlessly followed him into the house. It was sparsely decorated, but looked comfortable. Honestly, Finnian had been expecting to see whips, chains, and ball gags hanging from the walls.

“What now, Master?” It was difficult to force that word out, and, every time Finnian even thought it, he felt the bile rise to his throat.

“Bath time.”

He balked at his response. “Where is your bathroom? I can go take a quick shower--”

Bae approached Finnian, a frown on his face. “Finnian, what did I say about how you are to address me?”

“Sorry… Master.”

“Good boy,” Bae murmured. “Also, I said bath, Finnian, and I will give it to you.”

He was a grown man! The last thing Finnian needed was to be given a bath by Bae, but he didn’t, and couldn’t, protest. There was some hesitation on Finnian’s part when he was undressing.  
How could Finnian not hesitate while undressing in front of a man who used to be his best friend?

The two had seen each other naked in the past, but this was an entirely different situation.

“Get in the tub now, Finnian. I won’t join you this time.”

Finnian sighed in relief. He sunk into the tub and couldn’t ignore how good the water felt on his aching body. The expectation was that Bae would leave, but, when he didn’t, Finnian started to grow uncomfortable again.

“Master, aren’t you going to leave?”

He laughed. “Of course not, Finnian. I’m going to help wash you.”

A cloth seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Finnian flinched when it brushed across his skin because he didn’t want Bae to wash him. He could do it himself, damn it.

The cloth started at his back and then moved towards his arms. Finnian didn’t want to admit it, but the gentle touch Bae was applying, along with the soft cloth, made it a pleasant experience.

When it traveled between his legs, Finnian let out a squeak of surprise. He kept telling himself to ignore the hand washing his cock, thighs, and then cheeks. To his horror, he could feel an erection starting to form, and, for the life of him, Finnian couldn’t understand why he was getting aroused by this.

It was completely unarousing.

“I’m glad that you're enjoying this.”

Finnian huffed, but managed to bite back his original response. If it came out, it would have gotten him punished.

“May I take care of it, Master?” he croaked.

“As soon as I finish bathing you.

It was, realistically, a short bath, but it seemed longer to Finnian because of his erection that just wouldn’t go away. After Bae stepped out, Finnian took his cock on his hand. The moans spilled past his lips, and there was no attempt to even try to be quiet. Bae was probably standing at the door listening anyway.

Once he came, Bae came back into the room and helped him out of the tub. Bae even dried him off and insisted on helping him dress as well. The outfit proved to be the biggest issue because there was barely anything to it. Really, it was just a pair of shorts.

That was it.

“You want me to wear this, Bae--Master? It’s so tiny.”

“My uncle would’ve made you walk around on your hands and knees without anything on,” Bae muttered. “Is that what you want?”

“N-no, but--” Finnian shook his head. “Am I to always wear this, Master?”

He smiled. “Think of it as your uniform-- though, during the day, I may add a shirt and tie because you do look sexy in a tie, Finny.”

“Is that it, Master?”

Bae looked almost hesitant to answer the question. “Also a collar, but we can talk about that more tomorrow morning.”

It dawned on Finnian that they still hadn’t discussed the subject of his job. The last thing he wanted to do was give up on being a detective. Finnian had worked so hard to get to that point, and now it was going to be screwed up by his parents.

“Master, what about my job? I have to be at work tomorrow.”

“You’ll go to work if I want you to, Finnian. You’re mine, remember?”

Finnian huffed. “You like to keep reminding me, Master.”

“Let’s go to bed. We both have to get up early for work tomorrow.

The change of subject was so sudden that Finnian almost felt badly for Bae. He looked… guilty?

“Yes, Master.”

It was too bad that the guilt didn’t inspire Bae to not turn him into his slave.

~*~

 

Finnian thought things couldn’t get worse, but he was proven wrong the next morning. It all started with a collar and an order to wear it to work. His first reaction was shock, and then it turned to anger.

“B--Master, you can’t expect me to wear that collar to work. Everyone will see!”

Bae shrugged nonchalantly, as if Finnian’s words meant nothing. “Either you wear it to work, or you don’t go at all. It’s your choice, Finny.”

“But then everyone will know, Master!” Finnian’s voice cracked as the tears started to fall. The last thing he wanted to do was cry, but he couldn’t help himself in that moment. “No one even knows about my family. If they find out about this, then they’ll never respect me.”

The other man met his eyes and seemed frozen to the spot. “It’s a small and discreet collar that will fit under any collared shirt. If you button it up all the way, they won’t see it.”

It wasn’t perfect, but it was a temporary solution to the problem. Finnian thought it would have to remain visible at all times, so he was grateful for the change of mind.

“Thank you, Master.”

“The second you step back into the house, though, you are to make sure the collar is visible, understand?”

Finnian wanted to protest, but bit back the no. “I understand, Master.”

At work, it was difficult to keep up pretenses. No one seemed the wiser, but Finnian couldn’t shake the feeling that they knew.

The paranoia was getting to him.

“Fin, you okay?”

Of course Charlie realized something was up with him. She was always so annoyingly intuitive-- though, for this job, it was a useful skill to have. It would just be nice if she didn’t use it on her coworkers.

“I’m fine, Charlie. I just had a family dinner yesterday, and it was pretty stressful.”

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Finnian wished he had someone to spill his guts to. The offer from Charlie was almost tempting, but he could not tell her the truth. If he did that, then she would know what he had become, which would only reveal the truth about his family's involvement with the Han crime syndicate.

He had always tried so hard to keep his personal life separate from his work life, but now they both seemed to be colliding. How long would it be until they did discover the truth of his parentage?

"I'm fine," Finnian insisted. "A night of getting wasted will be the cure to my problems,"

Charlie gave him a look, but nodded. It was obvious she did not believe it and was choosing to let it slide for now.

For Finnian, work had always been an escape, but now he could not wait to leave. On the drive home, he almost drove to his apartment rather than his new living quarters. Calling Bae's home his own was not something he could accomplish right now without getting sick to his stomach.

"Master?" he called out after unlocking the door and stepping inside. "I'm home!"

After failing get a response, Finnian began to search through the house. It was through this that he discovered a note on the table closest to the door.

Finny,

Father called me in for some important business, but I should be back tonight. While I am gone, I expect you to clean and cook some dinner. Your uniform is on the bed, but do not button up the collar all the way this time. I want it visible.

The uniform was similar to what he had worn the day before, but with a translucent shirt and a tie added for effect. He put on the shorts first and pulled the shirt on second. The last item was the collar, which fit comfortably, but snugly, around Finnian's neck.

A look in the mirror made Finnian tug the shorts down as far as they could go. He looked like he was about ready to go on stage and start stripping. If Bae wanted him to dress like that, there was nothing he could do. The contract made this sort of thing explicitly clear.

Finnian pushed the urge to sulk to the back of his mind. He instead focused on the chores and, finally, dinner. It was just pasta and sauce, but Finnian had never been talented in cooking,

When Bae finally arrived home, Finnian waited awkwardly by the door while tugging down his short every few seconds.

"Welcome home, Master. The food is on the table."

"You haven't eaten, have you?

"You told me not to, B--Master."

He nodded and motioned for Finnian to follow him into the kitchen. Once they had sat down, Bae instructed him to pull a chair close.

"Open up," Bae instructed.

"Uh, what, Master?"

Bae sighed. "You aren’t to question my orders, but you’re still learning, so I will cut you some slack...for now."

Finnian opened his mouth, and was unprepared for the sudden intrusion of the spaghetti he had made. It tasted... bland. When Bae took a bite, it was clear the other man shared the same sentiments.

"It's bland," Bae remarked, but then he shrugged. "You don't cook much, do you, Finnian?"

He swallowed. "No, sorry, Master."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Finny. If you don't have the skills, then you need to learn, which is why I'll teach you."

"You'll teach me?" Finnian balked. "Do you remember the Home Ec incident in tenth grade?"

Bae snorted. "Okay, in my defense, I only damaged, like, one third of the room, and, by the next school year, it was fixed."

"Yeah, but you could've burnt down the school," Finnian pointed out with a laugh.

"Finnian, my skills have vastly improved since then, so trust me when I say you are in good hands."

Another forkful of food was brought to his lips. It effectively shattered the moment and left Finnian pining for the former friendship. They had been so close up until he left home at eighteen. This Bae sitting in front of Finnian was one he barely recognized.

He had caught a glimpse of the former Bae, but that was all it was.

A glimpse.

"I'll try harder with the food, Master."

"You’re trying hard enough, Finnian. Don't worry about it."

What did he mean by that?

Finnian wanted to ask, even if nothing would come of it. Bae would threaten him with punishment or shut him down in some way. It was frustrating, but Finnian had no one to blame but himself.

No one had forced him to sign the contract, after all.

~*~

 

They slept in the same bed that night, but nothing happened. Bae would continue to give him what Finnian considered mundane orders. The most sexual Bae had gotten with him was during their nightly baths that they had started taking together.

It was frustrating because, as annoyed as Finnian was with the situation, he wanted Bae to touch him. He had always had a crush on his friend, and being around him again only made it intensify. Still, there was another part of Finnian that was thankful Bae hadn't touched him yet.

He found solace at work, but, a month into his new living arrangement, Finnian found himself dreading going to work. That was mostly because of the announcement of a task force to take down the Han crime family.

“You suggested me for what?” Finnian tried not to squeak, but Charlie’s words had caught him off guard. “I haven’t even been detective for a year!”

Charlie shrugged. “Fin, you’re a damn good detective, so, when the Captain asked me to suggest a few people for the task force, you were the first person that came to mind.”

“I can’t, Charlie. I-I can’t.”

“Why the fuck not, Fin? Don’t you want to take down those bastards?” Charlie slammed her first against his desk in frustration. “They run this god damn city, and finally we have the resources to take them down, thanks to that grant, but you don’t want to be a part of it?”

“No?”

“Why, Fin? Give me one reason, and then maybe I’ll let it go.”

Finnian did want to take down the Han family, but doing so would not only put his own family in jeopardy, but Bae as well. He tried to think of a good reason to say no. In the end, his mind drew a blank. Any excuse he could come up with was one Charlie wouldn't buy.

"Fine, I'm in, then, but how much help can I possibly be? You have pyrokinesis, and I’m non-magical."

“You’re really fucking smart, Fin, and I trust you. What else matters?”

He sighed. “Okay, I guess I’ll be a lot of help, then.”

Charlie grinned. "Excellent, Fin."

"There is something you and the Captain should probably know first," Finnian admitted. In the back of his mind, he knew admitting to this could put everyone in jeopardy, but Finnian had no choice. If they did take down the Han crime family, they would discover his own father was a part of it.

This way, Finnian could get out of that ridiculous contract sooner.

"What?"

"I... don't know if I can do this."

Charlie playfully slapped his shoulder. "Of course you can!"

He had chickened out, and painfully so.

When he got home, Finnian just wanted to crawl into bed, but he put on his slave uniform. Finnian was just about to start his chores when Bae came out of nowhere and pulled him into a kiss.

Wait, why was he even home? Bae was never home this early.

The thought quickly flew out of his mind as a tongue slipped into his mouth. Finnian moaned and clung to the other man who reached around to cup his ass. This was completely unexpected, but not exactly unwanted. Finnian despised the slave contract and what it meant, though he couldn't--any longer, at least--deny the attraction between him and Bae,

"You've gotten better at kissing," Bae remarked after he pulled away.

"Last time we kissed, we were awkward fourteen-year-olds. Of course I've gotten better."

Bae slapped him roughly on the ass. "That's talking back. What have I said about talking back?"

He ignored the way his cock twitched from the pain of the slap and focused on Bae's words instead. Sometimes, he wished Bae would stop sending him mixed messages. One day, he would let Finnian be lax with the rules, and, another day, he'd be more strict,

It was beyond confusing.

"Not to do it?"

Another slap.

"Ow!" Finnian cried. "I mean you told me not to talk back at all, Master."

Bae sighed. "I've been too lenient, I think."

"I think you've been plenty fair, Master."

It had been a month, and, for all intents and purposes, Bae had treated him decently. If Finnian had been given to Bae's uncle Jae-yoon, it would’ve ended up a lot differently. He didn’t see the man often, but, whenever they ran into each other, he would call Finnian “pretty eyes” and stroke his face, which, honestly, should have been a clue right there.

“My father and uncle think I’ve been too easy on you,” Bae admitted. He tilted his head forward, and, with his hair down, it shielded it from Finnian’s view.

“How do they even know anything about that?” Finnian muttered. “It doesn’t matter, anyway, Master, because I signed a contract specifying you would be my master. They have no say in it.”

Bae slapped him again. “Do you think that, just because I’m the boss’s son, that I don’t have to report to him?”

“You could lie, Master,” Finnian muttered as he rubbed his bottom.

“My father knows when I lie, Finnian. He’s made a career out of being able to spot a liar from miles away,” Bae muttered. “Besides, you do remember he can read minds, right?”

Finnian felt the blood drain from his face. How the hell had he forgotten that? “Could he take me away?”

“Yeah, he could, which is why, when he visits tonight, you need to be on your best behavior and keep your mind as blank as you can.”

He tried to contain his trembling, but it was difficult with the guests they were going to have that evening. Bae’s father terrified him more than his uncle did.

“Why are they visiting, Master?”

“It’s best not to think about it, Finnian. All I want you to do is concentrate on being a good boy for me tonight. Can you do that?”

~*~

 

Finnian was kneeling on a cushion beside Bae’s chair when Haneul and Jae-yoon arrived. He cast his eyes down at his bare legs. There were so many rules running through Finnian’s mind, and he struggled to remember them all.

“Good evening, Finnian. It’s so good to see you again.”

He flinched at the sound of Jae-yoon’s voice. Slowly, Finnian looked up, but he was careful not to lock eyes with him. That would be rude.

“Good evening, sir.”

A hand ran through his hair, and Finnian flinched violently. The touch didn’t feel familiar. It had to be Jae-yoon or Haneul, but he was afraid to look.

He only looked up again when Bae sat down in his chair.

“I’m glad that you’ve taken my advice, Hyun Bae,” Haneul commented. “See what happens when you actually listen to your father?”

The smile on Bae’s face was stiff and beyond awkward. Still, his father seemed to buy it, or, if he suspected anything, he didn’t mention it. “Thanks, Dad. I guess I just needed to be set in the right direction.”

Jae-yoon laughed. “I wouldn’t need to be set in the right direction if he was mine.”

Finnian was more than relieved when the conversation switched from English to Korean. He would rather remain oblivious to the conversation going on around him because whatever they were talking about wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“He really did turn into a lovely man didn’t he, Haneul?” Jae-yoon blatantly looked him up and down, which made Finnian sick to his stomach.

How much longer they were going to be here? He wanted them gone now.

“Hm, he did. A shame he didn’t decide to come work for me when he came of age.”

Bae’s fingers ran through his hair. It calmed Finnian down instantly, but he tried not to let it show for a multitude of reasons. Denial was an easy emotion to latch onto.

“Shouldn’t you two be going?” Bae interrupted. “It’s getting late, and I don’t want to impose.”

Haneul’s eyes narrowed. “Trying to get rid of us, Hyun Bae?”

“Of course he is, brother. Have you seen Finnian in that outfit?” Jae-yoon asked with a laugh.

“I suppose I can’t blame him, then.”

Bae smiled awkwardly. “I was trying to be coy by telling you I didn’t want to impose.”

When they announced they were leaving, Finnian walked them to the door with Bae. He tried to hide the relief on his face as they walked out the door, but it was difficult.

“You can let it show now, Finnian,” Bae muttered once he had shut the door.

Finnian let out a loud sigh of relief. “Master, can I, uh, ask something?”

He sighed in annoyance, but Finnian knew it was more for what had just transpired rather than directed at him. “What is it?”

“Do you really think my outfit is sexy?”

Bae’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Well, you implied it when your family was here. I just want to know if that was for real or if you were just acting… Master.”

“Finnian, what the hell kind of question is that?”

“You haven’t touched me once!” Finnian muttered in frustration. “I know I wasn’t exactly thrilled with this arrangement, and I’m still not happy with it, but I want to have sex with you, Master!”

He didn’t know where that had come from. It must have just been building up and decided to come out at that exact moment.

“I-I--” Bae was at a loss for words. He ran a hand through his hair and took a step back from Finnian. “You shouldn’t talk back to me, Finnian. It’s not respectful.”

Finnian groaned. “You want to focus on the fact that I spoke out of turn?” he asked. “I want you to fuck me, Bae! I don’t care about all the other crap going on between us. Why can’t we just forget it for a little while?”

“I’m going to get ready for bed. While I’m upstairs, I expect you to clean up downstairs, understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Finnian glared at Bae’s retreating form. “This isn’t over.”

The determination was surprising but spurred him to clean the kitchen and head upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and loosened his tie.

“I’m done, Master.”

Bae nodded. “Climb into bed. It’s getting late.”

Finnian stared straight into Bae’s eyes and blatantly ignored him. He undid the tie while wiggling his hips a little bit. The tie came off and then Finnian started on the button down shirt.

“Finnian, I said get into bed. I’m tired and want to sleep.”

“I’m just getting undressed, Master.”

He kept up the eye contact as he struggled with the second-to-last button on the shirt. Finnian didn’t want to stop his momentum, but the button wouldn’t give. A firm tug sent the button flying off the shirt and the fabric ripping.

“I’ll pay for that, Master. I promise.”

The mood was threatening to be ruined, but Finnian wasn’t one to give up so easily. He turned around and began pulling down the shorts. Every few seconds or so, Finnian would wiggle his butt.

It was during one of his attempted wiggles that he fell right over.

“Finnian?” Bae called out. “Are you okay?”

He kicked the shorts off and shot back up to his feet. “I’m fine, Master.”

“Get in bed, then, Finnian. I’m not asking again.”

“If you say so, Master.”

Finnian climbed onto the bed and, in a flash, was straddling Bae. He gave him a firm push but the other man barely budged. Was he that weak, or was Bae just that much stronger?

“Finnian!” Bae snapped.

“Shut up, Master.” It was going to get him punished but Finnian didn’t care.

When Bae looked like he was going to give him another order, Finnian kissed him to stifle any response he might have. He broke the kiss and placed a series of light kisses to his ear. “Bae, you can go ahead and punish me as much as you feel you need to, but I’m refusing to obey right now. I want you to fuck me. How clear do I have to be?”

He shuddered. “Would you feel the same way if you weren’t under contract?”

“My wanting to sleep with you has nothing to do with that contract. You have to believe me, Bae.”

“It’s Master.”

Finnian ground against Bae's growing erection. It earned a groan from the other man and spurred him to continue his teasing.

"Yes, Master."

Bae shuddered. "What the hell has gotten into you, Finnian?"

"Can't you just roll with it instead of asking so many questions?"

He leaned down to kiss Bae again. It was at this moment Finnian's breath hitched and he had to stop his teasing. His own cock was starting to get affected.

The teasing was no longer fun.

"Are you having a tough time there, Finnian?" Bae murmured. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Bae sounded like had completely gathered his bearings. This made it clear that Finnian was slowly losing what small amount of control he’d had when he’d started this.

"Well, Finny? Your master asked you a question, and it's proper to respond."

Finnian glared down at Bae. "Finnian, damn it! You know I hate that name, Bae."

He laughed. "I know, but your eye flashes the prettiest shade of blue when you get angry. I can't resist."

The only thing Finnian could think about was getting revenge for that comment. He pushed up Bae's shirt without a word and started kissing down his chest. When Finnian got to his nipples, he took one into his mouth, and then bit down-- hard.

"You little brat," Bae rasped. "That hurt, you know."

Finnian grinned against Bae's skin. He turned to the other nipple and repeated the process. It invoked a similar reaction, which Finnian relished.

When he started to kiss his way past his navel, Finnian’s ears picked up on a few unintelligible words. Before he could put much thought into Bae’s words, Finnian found himself unable to move.

It was as if he was bound by the wrists and ankles with some kind of invisible magic. Bae could immobilize people people just by speaking. His power was similar to his mother’s compulsions, but Bae’s was more specific.

Still, being able to stop people in their tracks was useful. Especially now.

“Bae!”

A hand caressed his butt for a few seconds before smacking it roughly. “Again, it’s Master.”

“Why did you make me stop, Master?” Finnian muttered as Bae shifted their positions. He laid him down and then shifted so he was kneeling between his spread legs.

Bae chuckled and reached for the lube conveniently placed on the nightstand. “You wanted me to fuck you, Finny. I’m giving both of us what we want.”

“Where did all this confidence come from?” Finnian hissed as a finger pushed inside. It hurt a little because it had been a few months since his last sexual experience. “Just a second ago you wanted to sleep, Master.”

He pushed a second finger inside without giving Finnian an answer.

A third finger joined the second and Finnian cried out. “Master, will you quit it and fuck me already?”

“Who’s the slave here?” Bae pinched Finnian’s thigh before pulling out his fingers.

Finnian cried out again when Bae finally pushed inside. The pace started out slow, but it grew faster as the minutes ticked on. “Faster,” he croaked out.

He received another pinch to his thigh. “Do I need to tattoo the word to your forehead?”

“Please, Bae.” Finnian knew he shouldn’t push it, but he couldn’t help himself.

Bae snapped his hips and covered Finnian’s mouth with his own. The cries that spilled forth from Finnian’s mouth were muffled, but he expressed his pleasure by wrapping his arms around Bae’s neck and trying to keep up with his thrusts the best he could.

He came with a sound between a whine and whimper. It wasn’t long before Bae followed, his hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise.

“Master?” Finnian whispered as Bae pulled out of him.

“Hm?”

“About damn time.”

A slap to his behind followed that comment, but it was worth it.

~*~

 

Finnian remained blissfully ignorant of the danger Bae (and he) would soon be in. He was able to ignore it for another month until another encounter with Bae’s father. It was so difficult to keep his mind blank, but he managed it.

How long could Finnian hide it, though?

The task force had to know the truth about his connection to the Han crime syndicate. If they did, then Bae could be spared.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“What legal consequence could someone face like at a state or federal level for lying about their connections to a crime syndicate?”

She stared at him with wide eyes and then began to choke on the sub she was having for lunch. “Excuse me?”

He was grateful that they were having their lunch in the park, away from the rest of the precinct and their prying eyes. They were all so nosy.

“My father works for Han Haneul.”

This time Charlie really did start choking on her sub. He slapped her back a few times until the coughing stopped. “Excuse me?” Charlie repeated, her voice little more than a squeak.

“I said--”

“I know what you said! I’m in fucking shock!”

Finnian smiled awkwardly. “I used my mother’s maiden name to distance myself from my family. That’s probably why it was never discovered.”

“I-I--”

Well, she was obviously taking it well.

“I would never compromise the integrity of our police department, so understand that I have never worked one day for the Han family. All I wanted to do was get away from all that.” Finnian wouldn’t talk about the contract.

Everything regarding that was better left unsaid.

“Fin, you have to tell the captain,” Charlie muttered after she had taken a few more bites of her sub. “We can use this to our advantage.”

“What?” Finnian cried.

It was his turn to choke on his food.

“You heard me, Fin!” Charlie hissed but then her face softened. “Is it because of your parents?”

Finnian laughed bitterly. “I want them to get what is coming to them.”

“Then what is it?”

“Hyun Bae, Haneul’s son.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “Hyun Bae? He’s one of the top-ranked members of the crime syndicate. You know him?”

“A childhood friend. We grew up together and… recently became reaquainted.”

“Fin, this is fucking perfect! Why the hell didn’t you say something before?” Charlie snapped. “We can use Hyun Bae as an informant, and, with his help, the Han family won’t stand a chance.”

Finnian’s jaw literally dropped. There was no way Bae would ever go for that idea, but he couldn’t say no to Charlie. If he did refuse, then Bae might be implicated in his father’s crimes.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Fin--”

“I said I’ll talk to him, Charlie!”

He got back home and immediately changed into his uniform. Finnian made sure dinner was cooked and the house was as tidy as possible. It could be seen as trying to butter him up as much as possible, and that was actually exactly what it was.

Finnian didn’t know how to get Bae to agree and wanted to create as desirable an environment as possible. That way, he would be more willing to help.

He had gotten himself in way over his head, but he couldn’t back out now. There was a chance to take down the Han family. How could Finnian pass that up?

“Dinner’s ready, Master. Do you want me to get you some?” Finnian blurted out after Bae came in through the door. “You can feed me if you want. I know how much you like it when I kneel beside you and you feed me.”

Bae lifted a brow, and Finnian winced.

The jig was up.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Finnian, I’d threaten to punish you, but you’d probably like it, so I’m just going to ask nicely,” Bae explained. “Will you please tell me what is going on?”

He wanted to argue with Bae, but he was probably right. Finnian would enjoy it.

“I joined a task force at work to take down your family, and they want you to be a part of it.”

The silence dragged on for longer than Finnian was comfortable with. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and nervously played with his tie. Why wasn’t Bae saying anything?

“A task force?” Bae choked out. “You’ve been working on a fucking task force? Do you want to get yourself killed?”

Finnian shook his head. “Bae, I didn’t intend to get involved with the task force. The grant went through. It’s the first chance we’ve had to take down your father, and you can’t tell me with a straight face that you don’t want out. I know what this does to you.”

“You don’t know anything,” Bae hissed. He brushed past Finnian and walked further into the house.

“Bae, that isn’t my fault!” Finnian cried. “I left because I had an opportunity to leave. This is yours.”

Bae stopped in the hallway. He looked over his shoulder, an impassive look on his face. “What do you think my father does to snitches, Finny?”

“That isn’t the point.”

“That’s exactly the point! I don’t want to die!”

Finnian took a step forward. “Aren’t you dying a little inside every day you continue to work for your dad?” He cupped Bae’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. “I know you’re scared, Bae. I am, too, but this may be the only chance we have to take down Haneul.”

“I want immunity,” Bae muttered after they parted for air.

He nodded. “It’s yours.”

“And after it’s all done, I want you to consider going on a date with me.”

If he looked closely enough, Finnian could swear he saw a faint red staining Bae’s cheeks. It was difficult to suppress a smile after seeing that blush, but Finnian tried.

“I’ll consider it...as long as the contract is nullified.”

Bae nodded. “It’s a deal.”

~*~

 

Finnian set up the meeting between the task force and Bae in a neutral setting. Several precautions were taken so Haneul wouldn’t find out about the meeting. If he discovered it now, the grant would have been for nothing.

“We’ll send you in with a wire that will record everything you and your father discuss,” Charlie explained, her mouth full of sub. “Once we get enough evidence, we’ll bust in and arrest him.”

“You make it sound so fucking simple when it’s anything but that,” Bae muttered, the frustration clear in his voice. “My father will kill me on sight, and without hesitation, if he discovers that wire. You are aware of his mind control power, aren’t you?”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “Yes, we are more than aware of that, which is why you will be fitted with a device that will temporarily stop your father from reading your thoughts.”

“Those devices aren’t 100% foolproof, and you know it. The stronger the telepathic power, the easier it is to circumnavigate them.”

Finnian winced. This was the biggest problem with the current technology. It hadn’t advanced to the point of being able to compete with powerful telepaths. “It will buy you enough time to get some kind of admission from Haneul.”

After a minute, Bae nodded. Finnian sighed in relief and tried not to let the worry show on his face. It was a gamble, but he couldn’t let Bae see that. He was nervous enough as it was.

The days passed by in a blur, and Finnian succeeded in not letting it show...too much, at least. He wasn’t a great actor.

“Tomorrow is the day,” Finnian muttered as he approached the bed. Bae was laying there, that typical impassive look on his face. He climbed onto the bed beside Bae, clothed in the small shorts that Bae still insisted he wear.

Bae slapped his ass, something he liked to do much too often. “Why are you pointing out the obvious?”

“Because I want to talk about it and not pretend it isn’t happening. Denial isn’t anyone’s friend.”

“Bullshit, Finnian. Denial is a great friend when you fucking had to grow up with my father.” Bae pulled Finnian down onto the bed and drew him into a kiss. “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just enjoy tonight, okay?”

Finnian responded eagerly to the kiss, but wasn’t done talking about the subject. “Everything is going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

“Let’s just focus on the present, yeah?” Bae kissed Finnian again before he could say another word. He slipped a hand into those tiny, insufferable shorts and started stroking his cock. It didn’t take long for Finnian to respond.

His breath hitched. “It’s not going to work.”

“What isn’t going to work?” Bae asked. Finnian couldn’t see him, but he knew Bae was smirking. He could practically feel it.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Finnian said as the hand stroking his cock sped up. “It’s not going to work, Bae. I won’t let it.”

Bae’s smirk widened. “I think it is working.”

“It isn’t.”

Finnian didn’t know why he kept insisting that it wasn’t working. He seemed unable to let it go, and the more he kept insisting it wasn’t working, the more Bae teased him.

“I really think it is working,” Bae laughed. “When are you going to let this go and admit the truth?”

“Never.”

“Fine.”

Bae smeared some precome on two of his fingers and slid them to gently tease his hole. One pushed in followed by two, but they didn’t go all the way in. It was clear that Finnian was going to have to give in if he wanted the teasing to stop.

“Do you give in now?”

Finnian dug his fingernails into the skin of Bae’s shoulder blades in an attempt to pay him back for the teasing.

It didn’t work.

“How about now?” The fingers starting moving faster, and Finnian’s only response was to dig his fingernails in, which nearly drew blood.

“Why don’t you just order me to give in, or use your powers?” Finnian whined. He tried to force more of the fingers inside him by moving his hips--they were only halfway in--but it didn’t work.

It made Finnian even more frustrated.

“Where is the fun in that?” Bae whispered. His voice was gruff and showed that this was affecting him just as much as it was Finnian.

The only difference was he had more control.

“Fine! I give!”

“Thank god! Because I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last.”

Bae pulled his hand out of Finnian’s shorts and flipped the two of them over so he was on top. In one movement they were flying over his shoulder.

He was gifted at removing clothing quickly.

“So I have a big affect on you?” Finnian asked, a moan escaping him when Bae started preparing him more properly this time. He spread his legs as an attempt to encourage the other man to go faster.

Bae huffed. “Obviously.”

Any response Finnian could have had was silenced by a kiss. Bae then knelt between his legs and pushed inside. He was slow at first, the teasing making an unwanted appearance again. If Bae wanted begging, then he would beg. It was at the point where he didn’t care if he begged or not. Bae would certainly appreciate it.

He loved it when he begged.

“Let me guess: you want me to beg?” Finnian gasped.

“If I have to tell you then where’s the fun in that?”

Finnian snorted. “Since when have you cared about telling me what to do, Master?”

He stilled. “Once this is all over, let’s keep that up for a while, yeah? It’s really fucking hot when you call me Master.”

“Pervert.”

“You know it.”

He sped up that instant, his thrusts becoming more brutal by the second. The pace was something Finnian didn’t mind at all. He clung to Bae, his legs wrapped around his hips, and his arms around his neck.

“Faster,” Finnian cried.

Bae was happy to oblige. All Finnian could do was cling to him until he felt a hand on his cock. “Do you want to come, Finny?”

“Don’t call me Finny, Bae.”

He laughed. “I can’t help it that I like to tease you.”

Finnian had a retort but lost sight of it as he began to come. It wasn’t long until Bae spilled his seed inside him and shifted so he could collapse on the other side of the bed rather than on top of Finnian.

“I really need to tease you more often,” Bae muttered, his throat hoarse from the shouting he had done.

“More often?” Finnian hissed as he pinched Bae’s nipple in retaliation for the comment. It earned him a yelp and a glare. “You tease me enough as it is, you fucking sadist.”

He laughed and kissed him. Finnian was only too happy to deepen the kiss

“You up for another round?” Bae murmured after the kiss ended.

Finnian slapped his side. “I don’t think now is the time for that. We need to get some sleep.”

“I’d rather fuck you again, but, if you insist.”

Neither of them spoke of the reason why they had to get some more sleep; it was better left unsaid.

~*~

 

The car parked a block away from the apartment complex the Hans owned. They claimed they rented it out, but the real use for the large building wasn't hard to figure out. Finnian didn't care about any of that, though. He only cared about Bae, who had entered mere seconds ago with Finnian close behind.

It was decided it would go more smoothly if Finnian was involved, but the problem was he had to wear his slave outfit. Everyone saw, but, thankfully, didn’t say a word. This didn’t make him feel any better, and, when they approached Haneul, he shifted behind Bae, his eyes downcast like he had been taught.

"How is everything going with your slave?" Haneul's voice sounded smug and so sure of himself. The term probably didn't go unnoticed by his coworkers, who would be gossiping and teasing him about it for weeks to come.

Finnian wanted to sink into the floor and disappear right there.

"Dad, I came to discuss business, not the welfare of my slave."

"If you recall, Hyun Bae, he is business. I own him, and you, so I will ask again. How are things?"

Bae's voice hitched. "Good."

"Did you fuck him yet?"

Finnian gripped the edge of his shirt and tried to remain focused. It was hard when he could feel Haneul’s eyes on him, looking him up and down. How was he ever going to live this humiliation down?

"Of course I did. Who could resist that little slut?"

He flinched. It was a part of the act but it hurt...a lot.

"Your uncle would've made better use of him. Do you know why that is?"

Bae shook his head reluctantly. “Why, Dad?”

"You're too soft and let your emotions get the best of you. How do you expect to take my place one day if you remain like that?"

The conversation shifted to Korean, and Finnian could only look back and forth between the two, confused because he couldn’t understand the words. From the expression on Bae’s face, it wasn’t going well. He wanted to ask what was going on, but that would blow their cover, or force Bae to punish him.

Neither of them wanted that--not in this context, at least.

“I didn’t come here to talk about Finnian. I want to talk about the job you had me do last week,” Bae muttered. It was a bit startling to hear the switch back to English, but Finnian was grateful, no matter what the reason.

Haneul arched a brow. “What about it? I trust that you got it done. My own son wouldn’t let me down, now would he?”

“Of course not,” Bae scoffed. “What do you take me for?”

Haneul chuckled. “A liar.”

“Dad, what--”

“Did you think you could bring that wire in here, and I wouldn’t find out?” Haneul started laughing harder. “I thought you had more sense then that, Hyun Bae.”

Finnian was frozen, and wished he had been able to bring his gun. The focus on his gun made him forget to keep his mind blank. It gave Haneul a perfect chance to read his mind.

He jumped on it instantly.

“You did all this for that little slut?” Haneul asked, his tone flat. “I can’t say I’m surprised, but I am disappointed.”

When he pulled out a gun, Bae stepped in front of Finnian. “Dad, the cops are right outside, and they’ve been listening to every word. Don’t do something stupid. Do you really want to go out like this?”

“I was going to out anyway today because my son was ready to betray me. Why not take him with me?”

“Dad--”

“Bae!”

Finnian identified the sound of gunshots and Bae’s grunt of pain. Bae shoved him aside, taking two or three more shots before falling to the ground.

Haneul aimed the gun at Finnian next but never had a chance to shoot. A literal ball of fire flew towards him. It engulfed Haneul’s sleeve in flames.

“Drop the gun, Haneul!” Charlie shouted.

Finnian didn’t pay attention to Charlie because his focus was all on Bae. He cupped Bae’s face and shouted his name.

There was no response.

“Bae, come on. You can’t fucking do this,” Finnian hissed. “You are not allowed to die, damn it!”

Charlie approached minutes later. “Fin?

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, Fin. He is.”

~*~

 

To say Finnian didn’t handle Bae’s death well was an understatement. He would wake up several times a night during the first week screaming his name. The death played over and over again in Finnian’s head.

It escalated a few weeks after the murder when Finnian woke up from a night terror in a panic. Bae wasn’t beside him, and he had to find him. He pushed his way out of the bed, before heading out of Charlie’s apartment.

Finnian was still in a daze when he hopped into his car, but that didn’t stop him. He drove, not sure where he was going until Bae’s house showed up in his view. His vision started to blur as he climbed out of the car and dashed towards the house.

“Bae!”

The door was locked, but it didn’t deter Finnian. He banged on the door until his knuckles started to bleed and screamed until his voice was hoarse. No matter how loud he begged, the door stayed closed.

“Fin?”

At some point Finnian snapped out of his daze to see Charlie and another officer standing nearby.

“What?” Finnian croaked.

“Let’s get back home.”

After that incident, Finnian retreated straight to the bedroom, and, for three days, Charlie obliged.

“Fin, will you get up? Your paid leave ends today, so you have to get your ass to work.”

Finnian opened the door and stared at Charlie. “I’m not ready.”

Charlie frowned. “Fin, I think I’ve been pretty good with this. I mean, I’ve let you stay here rent-free and don’t say anything when you spend the entire day in the bed, but I am not going to sit here and let you put your job at risk.”

He blinked. “What time is the psych eval?”

“11:00, but--”

“Do you really think I’ll be cleared for duty?” Finnian interrupted as he broke out into a fit of laughter. “Three nights ago I drove to his house and stood there for an hour, banging on the door and begging him to let me in. Why the fuck would they let back?”

Charlie flinched as if she had forgotten all about it. “It was a mild breakdown.”

Finnian interrupted her again. He was still laughing, but it was more hysterical now. “They’ll only put me on desk duty and rule me unfit to be on the streets.”

“But you’ll be working again! Don’t you think it will be better if you're surrounded by your friends?”

“My only friend is gone, and he’s never coming back.” He slammed the door in her face.

“Fin, if you don’t go your job could be at risk!” Charlie warned from the other side of the door. Then she spoke again, her voice quiet. “I’m your friend too, you know.”

“Don’t care,” Finnian shouted back.

There was a round of silence before Charlie spoke again. “Fin, I’m leaving! Are you coming or not?”

“I told you: no.”

Finnian didn’t care if he ever went back to work again.


End file.
